Nadie debía saberlo
by Mathilda Lando
Summary: Pero sobre todo; nadie debía saber que la complicidad que encontraban en el otro durante el día, también estaba presente entre sábanas y pieles durante la noche. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a George R. R. Martin, el sádico _matatodo_ más adorable del mundo.

 **SPOILER:** si no viste hasta el último episodio de la 6ta temporada (¿¡todavía!?), no quiero arruinarte uno de los mejores descubrimientos de la serie. Aunque ya te habrás enterado de todos modos, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

 _Deja un review._

 _Un review hace feliz a un fic y a un escritor :)_

 _..._

* * *

...

 ** _Nadie debía saberlo._**

No era algo que se pudiera contar a los cuatro vientos.

A menos que quisieran ser comparados con los Lannister, lo cual ambos hubieran odiado rotundamente.

Pese a saberse primos, la mayoría de la gente aún continuaba pensando en ellos como hermanos. Diferentes en todos los sentidos posibles, pero hermanos en fin.

Ni los vivos ni los muertos podían saber que tan solo y frío se sentía el castillo de Winterfell con sus únicos dos sobrevivientes residiendo allí, en pleno invierno. El invierno más duro en mil años.

Nadie debía saber la complicidad que encontraban durante todo el día hablando de épocas mejores y recuerdos felices. O Mientras ella bordaba y él le contaba las nuevas noticias traídas por los cuervos. O mientras él entrenaba y ella le leía algún libro que, según decía, le ayudaría a ser un buen gobernante. Y nadie debía saber que el Rey del Norte no solo tenía recuerdos por los que llorar, sino que de hecho lo hacía. Sansa era la única que podía verlo, y él solo lo hacía cuando estaba con ella. Nadie más podría recabar tan profundo en él ni comprenderlo, ni tomar sus mejillas entre sus frías manos, y enjugarle las lágrimas. No había en los siete reinos mujer con una delicadeza y entereza tal como la de Sansa. No a los ojos de Jon.

Pero por sobre todo, nadie debía saber que ambos se escabullían por las noches para dormir juntos. Que la complicidad que encontraban en el otro durante el día, también estaba presente, entre sábanas y pieles, durante la noche.

Era algo inocente, casi no se tocaban. Lo habían hecho una vez sin darse cuenta, cuando cayeron dormidos luego de un arduo día buscando pistas de Arya en el bosque, y desde entonces les agradó. Era lindo hablar antes de dormir, y sentir la tibieza de alguien más al lado mientras la nieve no dejaba de precipitarse.

Y nadie más lo sabía, excepto Jon. Jon sabía de la fragilidad de Sansa en ese preciso momento, cuando el silencio inundaba Winterfell y durante la madrugada ella se levantaba de la cama de repente, entre jadeos y llantos sofocados.

No era bueno con las palabras, como no era bueno dejando aflorar sus sentimientos. Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento, sentía, era traerla hacia sus brazos y susurrarle con calma algunas tonterías con la suficiente ternura como para calmar su angustia. Pese a saber que jamás un par de palabras serían suficientes para borrar todo aquello que atormentaba a Sansa cuando cerraba los ojos y él no podía hacer nada para protegerla de su propia mente, de sus propios recuerdos. Jon lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que esas palabras, todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle, pudieran hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles para ella. Era todo lo que le importaba.

Entonces acariciaba su cabellera roja sobre su pecho, mientras la sujetaba. Su cuerpo era tan ligero y efímero, parecía tan frágil. Jon se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo había hecho para sobrevivir a todo.

De pequeños no podía sino verla como a una princesa. Era hermosa, talentosa y lista, todos en Winterfell hubieran apostado su vida a que Sansa sería reina pues no habría rey que pudiera negársele. Estaba destinada a ser la protagonista de mil canciones acerca de belleza y adoración. Pero sin embargo, solo había conocido dolor. Y había sobrevivido a todo, aunque no pudiera dormir en paz por las noches.

 _«Suéltame ya, Jon»_ – le dijo cuando finalmente logró controlarse.

De todas formas, Sansa no se movió. Apoyó la palma de su mano en el pecho de Jon, y se levantó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. Y volvió a recostarse, esta vez sobre sus hombros.

Los hombros de ella temblaron por un momento. Y Jon pudo sentir un par de lágrimas cayendo sobre su pecho.

 _«Maldito bastardo»_ logró captar de su susurro. Pese a saber bien que no se refería a él, esa palabra picaba dolorosamente bajo su piel. Jon le acarició la espalda y el cabello, y apoyó su mejilla en la frente de ella.

Estaba hirviendo.

 _«Está muerto»._ \- le dijo, sintiéndose absolutamente torpe al hacerlo. No tenía que recordárselo, ella misma lo había visto morir.

Sin embargo, esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto.

Las lágrimas de la pelirroja dejaron de mojar su pecho.

 _«No soñé con él. No vi a Ramsay en mi pesadilla.» Le dijo aun reposando sobre él.»_

Su voz tembló, y toda ella también.

 _«Soñé que uno de sus hombres lograba matarte. Él lo había enviado.»_

Jon entreabrió los labios, sorprendido.

 _«¿No entiendes Jon? No lloraría por Ramsay. No lloraría por nadie. Solo podría llorar por ti.»_

Jon no supo que hacer.

Sansa se levantó quedando frente a él. Tenía los ojos azules teñidos de sangre, tan rojos que hacían un juego perfecto con su cabello. Aún en la tenue luz de la habitación, a Jon se le aceleró el pulso ante tal imagen.

Dioses, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malo con las palabras?

Sus labios no podían hacer nada útil en ese momento.

Excepto besarla.

Sansa estaba tibia, y pudo sentir un salado en sus labios de lágrimas que aún reposaban allí. Los trémulos dedos de ella se aferraron de su cabello negro, acariciándolo. Era eso, lo sabían, algo que había estado presente en el éter desde hacía tiempo, y que pese a sus esfuerzos tal vez todos ya lo sabían y lo habían aceptado, excepto ellos mismos.

 _«Quisiera protegerte de también de tus sueños.»_ –le dijo, abrazándola nuevamente.

 _«Entonces… no ronques tan fuerte.»_

Sansa sonrió ampliamente frente a la risa sonora y franca de Jon. Lo besó una vez más, y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

Sintió un alivio dentro de sí. Estaba segura de que no volvería a llorar esa noche.

Tal vez ninguna otra.


End file.
